Chronic Cottenius
Chronic Cottenius, or The Lost Soul, has been a member of Realms of Hyrule since 2003. His character is only one of a few that has been apart of each incarnation of Realms of Hyrule. Background Realms of Hyrule (RoH) 1 Chronic Cottenius, Then known simply as Chronic101, first started RPing on October 12th, 2003. At first, he was a very poor RPer, constantly making mistakes, but he soon grew into quite the player. One of his first solo quests was to find who killed his adopted father, Nathaniel Lindrick Barely two months into the game, he joined the Knights of Hyrule, one of the first guilds. The leader, Mist was nothing more than a spammer, however, and the members of the group decided it best to choose Chronic as the leader. Shortly after becoming Guildmaster, Chronic created guildhouses in several of the big towns, like North Palace, Town of Ruto, and Town of Rauru. The first Vice GM, Arcain, was a spy sent in by the Knights of the Skull, or KotS, an evil guild created by Shugamri and led by Shadow Warrior. Not only that, but Kiroku, a real life friend of Arcain, was a spy a well. The main part of Chronic's character history during RoH1 was that the two guilds were constantly at war with one another, and the KotS frequently destroyed KoH guildhouses. Finally, Chronic led the KoH to a battle against KotS' stronghold Zion, located in the Midoro Swamp. However, the guild stopped just short of the city, and stayed there, waiting for more troops. Eventually, Ryo, a high ranking member of the KoH and a Shadow Warrior was to fight against Marik, the second in command of the KotS and the Light Warrior. The two fight against one another in would be later known as The Fight of Bagu on RoH. During the fight, which Chronic was witness to, the two men disappeared and somehow ended at the Island Palace. After the fight, the two sides decided to call for temporary peace between the two factions, and a memorial was set up in Bagu Forest where the fight took place. After a several months, the peace was broken when it became apparent that both Ryo and Marik were still alive, and had worked together and returned to their respective guilds. However, the KotS was slowly falling on hard times as many members were disappearing, and Marik too a good portion of the remaining members, and created a Pirate guild, which fell after a short few weeks. During this time, Chronic had gained Lightning abilities, but he rarely used them. Late in the RoH1, Chronic was promoted to scribe, the first time he would hold that power, but he would not hold that position long. RoH1 had gone into a bit of a decline, with most of the original members leaving or becoming inactive, and the council trying to pull things together to make the site more active. This however, did not pull in any new members, and the council decided it would be a good idea to start RoH over, and this started RoH2 in January of 2005. RoH 2 RoH2 started shortly after RoH1, and many of the RoH1 members created new characters for the new site, but Chronic decided to "freshen" up Chronic Cottenius. In this incarnation of Chronic, he was already a member of the Knights of Hyrule, second only to Nathaniel Lindrick. Unlike the first version of RoH, which began in the Northern Hyrule, and the Southern Hyrule and Death Mountain Region wouldn't start up until later. In RoH2, however, The Southern Hyrule was the starting point, and the Northern Hyrule and Death Mountain Region were inaccessible. After Nathaniel left and gave the Guildmaster powers to Chronic, Chronic decided to expand down South, and created several KoH Guildhouses in the big towns in the Southern Province, Town of Saria and Port Town of Mido. After the Death Mountain Region opened up, one opened up in Parvel Village. After The Quest North, Northern Hyrule was reopened up to the public. The two men he left in charge of the Northern Hyrule areas, Ryo and Billy, had both separated from the group, as it had more or less dissolved once Chronic and Nathaniel left, and neither could be reached. Chronic tried to rebuild The KoH, but could not, and after much stress, he resigned from the guild and moved power over to Jace, the Vice GM. He left Hyrule temporarily when Chronic's brother, Axle popped up and told Chronic about their family. Prior to the end of RoH2, Chronic rejoined KoH, but nothing major happened before RoH3 began. RoH 3 Realms of Hyrule 3 began in October of 2007, with many old RoH members coming back to the site. Chronic decided to give Chronic a new personal, known as The Lost Soul. TLS, as he was called, was to become much like Batman, an anti-hero fighter who protected a corrupted city (in this case, North Palace.) However, little became of the character as Chronic again left the site, citing burnout. Behind the Scenes Chronic did come back several months, as a member of the third incarnation of the Knights of Hyrule, now known as the Brotherhood of Hunters. However, tension between the admins, scribes, and members of the forum was coming ahead, and the site fell into a further decline. Around this time, The Lost Soul became known for his Fourth Wall breaking. At first, he did it subtly, and spoke against the admin at the time, as well as several of the scribes who were, as he put it, "Holding the site down." In June 2008, a mysterious person known as Will Scarlet took over RoH3, and placed many older members (and former scribes) into power, whilst he took power away from the current council, save for Hizashi. Chronic, Ryo, and Marik were among these that took over. RoH 4 Chronic of RoH4 was much like the Chronic of RoH3, except the fourth wall breaking was more pronounced. RoH4 Chronic was a former high ranking member of the Knights of Hyrule, until he left cause of all the corruption in the system. He discovered that corruption was slowly tearing North Palace apart, and decided to do what he could to stop it. One night, he saved a young maiden, Catrina from a group of thugs. Turns out that Catrina is actually Ryo's twin sister. Ryo and Chronic have worked together against the crime in Northern Palace before, so they were well acquainted with each other. Shortly after the two made it back to Chronic's house, Chronic discovered that Catrina and Ryo had a younger brother, Deion who helping his brother find Catrina. The (Ryo, Catrina, and Chronic) decided to find Deion, and go to the Island Palace, which was holding a tournament. There, Chronic somehow gained the power to manipulate fire, and Deion and Catrina were beaten by Marik, who was also at the Island for the tourney. After Chronic helped saved the two siblings, Ryo came out and fought against Marik, but the match ended up a draw, with Marik leaving. Ryo met up Chronic, Deion, and Catrina, where he pulled Deion aside so they could talk about matters. A Night No One Wants to Remember With Deion and Ryo gone, Catrina and Chronic spoke to each other, while drinking one of the strongest alcohols in the land. The two ended up flirting, and eventually sharing a bed for the evening. That morning, Catrina, to her horror, discovered what she had done, dressed, and tried to leave, only to find that Ryo and Deion had been beaten up by members of the Shadow Clan. Chronic got up, dressed, and helped Ryo and Deion the best he could. However, Ryo discovered something wrong when Catrina hadn't come to help her siblings. Realizing what had happened, Catrina left, leaving Chronic alone. Running after Catrina and not finding her, Chronic returned to the tavern, only to find Ryo visibly disturbed. Deion was beyond mad, and Chronic, more afraid of his own life, ran off from the two men. Special Skills Quotes Trivia * More recent versions of Chronic has taken up smoking, with more and more of his posts noting that he is smoking a cigar. Earlier versions of Chronic never smoked (in fact, earlier versions were anti-smoking.) * Chronic has used references to Monty Python a few times in his posts. Once, in RoH3, he found himself against a man who wouldn't allow him by, much like The Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Later on, he tried to order a drink, only to find that the tavern had no alcohol. This is a nod to a sketch from the show, where a man couldn't buy cheese from a cheese house. *Chronic currently holds the record for most posts on one account, with 2583 posts, during RoH1. See also External links * External link Category:Characters